taiora la vida de dos raperos
by jeineromg
Summary: taiora tai y sora son dos estudiantes universitarios amantes del rap que se conoseran en una fiesta gracias al rap
1. prologo:

**Nota: **este es mi primer fic ojala les guste

Declaraciones: digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío

La vida de dos raperos

1 capitulo:

Era una fría mañana quizá demasiado pensaba el joven de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate se encontraba sentado en esa que le parecía tan cómoda silla solo mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared de repente el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos al mirar el teléfono y ver quien era que lo llamaba solo sonrió y contesto

-hola tai que mas

-bien mimi

-tai te gustaría ir a una fiesta con migo

-no lo sé hoy tengo mucho trabajo de la universidad

-por favor tai solo será un rato nada mas

-Pues que solo sea un rato no te creo pero está bien a qué horas te recojo?

-a las 4:30 gracias tai nos vemos más tarde adiós

-adiós mimi

Tai soltó un pequeño suspiro para luego levantarse de su silla e ir al refrigerador se podía notar lo muy desordenado que se encontraba su apartamento pero eso a él le daba igual abrió el refrigerador y saco algunas cosas para hacerse un sándwich y también saco una soda después de comer busco sus cosa y se fue de su apartamento al llegar a la portería y ver al portero solo alzo su ceja en forma de saludo, lanzo sus cuadernos en el asiento del copiloto de sus convertible último modelo - taichí yagami era un japonés de unos 21 años que estudiaba en la universidad de Columbia cursa 4 semestre de ciencias políticas y su único y más grande jobi por el que prácticamente vivía era el rap – antes de subir a su auto saco su celular busco entre sus contactos y llamo a su mejor amigo yamato ishida

-hola?

-hola torpe soy tai

-que hay imbécil? jajajaja

-jaja matt podrías prestarme el libro de economía?

-por supuesto pero a cambio tendrás que venir a recogerme

-está bien tonto ya voy para allá adiós

-adiós tai

Al colgar tai dijo para sí mismo y en tono burlesco idiota se apresuro a subir a su auto y se dirigió al apartamento de su amigo estando allí rápidamente salió un rubio de piel blanca con unos libros

-casi no llegas yagami

-idiota si no fuera por mi tendrías que irte en metro

-jajajaja y si no fuera por mi y mi libro reprobarías economía

- esta bien solo sube

Yamato quito los libros del asiento del copiloto ala parte de atrás salto por encima de la puerta y se subió al convertible de su castaño amigo tai encendió el auto y ambos se dirigieron Asia la universidad

-dime yagami mimi ya te hablo de la fiesta de esta tarde

-si me pidió ir con ella tu iras?

-por supuesto como podría perderme esa fiesta

-y con quién?

-aaaaaaaa-dijo en tono preocupado-tai yo bueno voy a ir con lina

Tai frunció el ceño y se quedo en silencio todo el camino hacia la universidad cuando llegaron tai parecía menos molesto tomo sus cosas más el libro de economía que yamato le prestó entonces otra vez con su estado de ánimo normal le dio las gracias matt quien también tomaba sus cosas ambos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos salones en el camino tai se encontró con mimi al acercarse tai le dio un beso en la mejilla

-hola bonita que hay

-todo normal pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que te hará muy feliz

-sí que es?

-recuerdas la fiesta de hoy en la tarde?

-si

-pues abra un concurso de rap

-wow eso es genial ahora tengo más ganas de ir

-si eso pensé

-bueno hablamos mas tarde mimi

-adiós tai ojala apruebes el examen de economía

-EXAMEN si es cierto se me había olvidado rayos adiós mimi

-jajajajajaja

Tai corrió rápidamente al salón de economía 4

Donde se encontraban los alumnos pero para suerte de tai el profesor aun no lo que le dio tiempo para estudiar un poco

-alumnos es hora del examen-el profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes – tienen 30 minutos para responder

Por suerte para tai se sabía las suficientes preguntas como para pasar el examen sin embargo esto no evito que de su parte saliera un mierda

El profesor recogió los exámenes al recoger el de tai soltó una pequeña risa como burlándose de el

Tai salió del salón y saco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a matt preguntándole si lo esperaba

Poco después al celular de tai llego un mensaje de parte de su amigo diciéndole no te preocupes tengo que ir a otra parte tai rio y se dirigió a su auto lo encendio y se dirigió a su apartamento en su auto tomo su memoria USB y coloco una canción de su grupo favorito porta la canción era no es cuestión de edad

Esta bien tío, vamos a dejar las cosas claras ahora mismo"

[Mizok]  
Yea! Tengo diecisiete y enculo tu experiencia,  
si la operación de urgencia, el juez que juzga y sentencia,  
¡te duele! que este nota imberbe te eclipse  
Mártir de mierda, me la pela que tu vida sea tan triste  
lo siento, no tenemos nada en común  
me enganché a gran hermano para ver sufrir a Dj Kun  
soy un niñato y pa'mi que fumo demasiao'  
pero tengo mas léxico que tu y no soy un licenciao, flipao  
que me la suda tu LP, Mc's como cromos de cada 10, 7 son repes  
apuñálame, vuelve como Jason X, eres un friki  
estoy en el keli fumando paki  
Cariño, tu coño sonríe cuando le guiño  
soy bueno y empecé desde niño como Juninho  
pilla cacho, doy hachazos como Corbacho  
no bebo pero no se como siempre acabo borracho.  
Soy el francotirador de Washington y abarco fama y putas  
cosmonautas anti sexo pierden no hay quien lo discuta  
traigo la mierda mas bruta, pienso en mi futuro  
y a diferencia de tu grupo mas que duro, soy maduro.  
La ira se apodera de mi angustia sueno muy bestia  
modestia aparte a toda ostia.  
Bebe la chupa tu muletilla ya es bastante floja  
Alojas, si me das otra hoja te dejo moja'

[Estribillo]  
No es cuestión de edades, crecimos con rap desde críos.  
No es cuestión de edades, la experiencia se te a subío.  
No es cuestión de edades, chavales nunca se sabe  
quien vale ni quien va de saber más, va mejor ni pio!

[Porta]  
Es simplemente simple, no queremos complicártelo  
aunque la vida es difícil no moriré sin contártelo  
que no es cuestión de edad ser un crack en el rap  
yo con diecisiete y ya me follo a mas de la mitad  
atentos todos, suena Porta, Mizok y Jota C  
estilo, flow o tablas, calité, vamos compárate  
el rap no va por edades abuela haber si te enteras  
que esto es amor por el rap y en el amor ya no hay fronteras.  
No es cuestión de edades solo en las mejores salas  
y es que sabes que me encanta subir y cortar las alas  
de los que vuelan sin rumbo  
y aquí llegó el Mc que al gigante mas grande de este mundo tumbó  
a base de combos, yo, deje de ser aquel niñato  
novato, no soy bacilo hasta que me den un buen trato  
apunto al blanco, disparo, doy donde me interesa dar  
porque repito que este mc no esta acostumbrado a fallar.  
Hay que currárselo día a día y es que la edad poco importa  
escucha, calla, observa, aprende ponle ganas, rap a Porta  
compite con peña buena gente que te meta caña  
porque miles son Mc's solo hay 10 buenos en España  
se que esto dará que hablar y si no, en foros se lo inventan  
no existen comentarios tontos si no, tontos que comentan  
rápido, refúgiense, pues este huracán se aproxima  
y quiere cortar con mas fuerza que el conocido Katrina

antes de terminar la canción tai se encontraba en su apartamento así que apago la música se bajo y se fue a su apartamento al llegar tomo el teléfono fijo y pidió una piza cuando llego saco una coca cola de su refrigerador y se dispuso a ver una película al terminar la película ya eran las 3:30 a si que tomo una toballa y se ducho durante media hora se vistió con un jin que tenía un estilo desgastado en la rodilla derecha una camiseta negra y un saco negro también –el estilo perfecto para un rapero-salió directo a su auto se subió y salió a la casa de mimi cuando llego le timbro a mimi quien al bajar le sonrió a tai, mimi tenía una vestido negro que terminaba en una minifalda

-estas muy bonita mimi

-gracias tai

-bueno nos vamos

-si

Bueno final del prologo es algo corto pero el primer capítulo si será largo ojala les haya gustado critiquen mi trabajo por favor y díganme si les gusto


	2. Chapter 1:

Nota: este es el verdadero 1 capitulo el anterior era solo un prologo

Declaraciones:ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo es te fic es mío

1 capitulo: el duo rapero

Eran las 5:00 pm sora se encontraba bailando junto quien era su pareja un chico alto de piel blanca pelo corto, la chica de pelo rojo y ojos ambar estaba ya desesperada por que empesara el evento por el que presisamenta había ido a la fiesta el concurso de rap ya no quería bailar mas solo quería que el dj avisara que era momento del concurso

-sora

-que pasa?

-por que siento que no te estas divirtiendo

-no es eso takuya solo que-antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida

-estas desesperada por que no empieza el concurso de rap

-si eso es lo que pasa

-pues tendras que esperar un buen rato por que se de buena fuente que el concurso empieza alas 8:00

-A LAS 8:00-dijo sora exaltada

-si osea que faltan 3 horas

Sora se mordió el labio para evitar una mueca de desespero

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-tai vamos a bailar

-esta bien mimi lo que tu quieras

-tai te pasa algo as estado muy serio todo el dia

-no, no pasa nada

-no me mientas es por lina no es cierto

-si es que no esperaba tener que encontrármela

-pero matt te dijo que vendría con ella además se como puedes distraerte

-como?

-con el concurso de rap solo que empieza a las 8:00

-que bien-dijo tai sarcásticamente

Cuando la canción acabo tai se fue asia una mesa cercana y tomo un vaso de jugo mimi iso lo mismo tai se quedo mirando hacia el equipode sonido imaginándose aya parado cantando rap después desvio su mirada hacia un reloj que había en la pared el cual marcaba las 5:30 tai lanso un suspiro de desesperación y dijo para si mismo -muévete mas rápido- luego mimi lo saco de sus pensamientos al desir desesperadamente

-demonios

Tai veía riéndose como mimi alegaba con un chico que la atropeyo e iso que se mojara el vestido con jugo ay quiero que sean las 8 rapido

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-aun sigues aburridad

-sora asintió rápidamente con las cabeza

Sora pensaba como fue que me deje arrastras por esto

Flash back :

Sora se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando sono su teléfono

-hola?

-hola querida sora

-como vas takuya

-podria estar mejor si mi amiga no me ubiera dejado plantado en una cafetería francesa

-mierda se me olvido takuya lo siento

-no te preocupes sora asi me deberas un favor

-oye y como me lo cobraras

-pues tu sabes como querria pero estoy seguro que no aceptarías(LOL)

-oye tonto

-jajajaja bueno veras hay una fiesta hoy te gustaría venir con migo

-es que…

-por favor sora ven conmigo

-hoy no tengo ganas devsalir

-vamos te dibertiras

-no lo se

-mira va a ver un concurso de rap que te parece

-esta bien y a que horas pues la fiesta es alas 5:00 pero te recojere a las 4:30

- esta bien hasta mas tarde takuya

-adios sora

Fin del flash black:

-sabes no esta tan mal mira ya casi son las 8 falta media hora

-sora acintio

-deberiamos comer algo

-si tengo mucha hambre

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Porfin eran las 8 tai sintió un gran alivio por que sabia que no faltaba mucho para el concurso y efectivamente no paso mucho tiempo para que el dj avisara el comienzo del concurso

-Por favor todos los que planeen participar en el concurso de rap suban ala tarima llamo el dj- tai al igual que sora no tardo mucho tiempo en subir a la tarima ya arriba el dj le pido a cada uno desir que canción cantaría asi tai escojio hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto de porta sora escojio jamás estuviste sola de may takuya quien también participo escojio aprecia lo que tienes de porta otra chica escojio el amor es una mierda de may y el resto de chicos canciones ala sar

Los primeros en enfrentarse serian tai y una chica de pelo negro

Tai comenzó a cantar

Todo ha cambiado desde el dia que entraste en mi vida,  
mas cuando te fuiste,que quise abandonar la partida,  
estoy presente sin futuro, que es duro hijo de por norma,  
la vida no es más que una histora de mierda demasiado corta,  
a veces pienso y quisiera no haber nacido nunca (por que),  
las penas me hundieron en un mar que se desborda,  
y he tragado ya, demasiada agua salada,  
no soy nada para el mondo, el mundo para mí no es nada.

Pense en quitarme la vida, pero no huvo corage,  
antes era un chaval cobarde aunque sin huevos pa cortase,  
me averguenzo de mis pensamientos de personas déviles,  
mentes fragiles,  
se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momentos duros,  
momentos que estas en apuros,  
lloras con disimulo tras saber lo que tanto duro,  
quieres volver a tener lo que no es tuyo,  
aceptar con orguño,  
con un puño cerrao golpes demuestran tu dolor,  
ganas de llorar de llenar el vacio que tu dejaste,  
en mi interior queda dolor, odio y amor me enamoraste  
y me perdiste por dejarme marchar,  
tras machacar mis sentimientos QUE NO PARAN DE LLORAR.

Ya! No confio, ni creo en nada por tu culpa.  
Tu! Nunca sentiras lo que yo senti por tí NUNCA!  
Creí en el infinito, por una vez en vida,  
y ví como su fin llegaba, abría mucho más mi herida.

Querida esta es mi despedida para tí,  
que odia hasta mi odio,  
JODER POR QUE TE CONOCÍ ! !  
Soy feliz, pero es que eso solo dura unos segundos,  
que sepas que para este niño:  
Fuiste mucho más que un mundo.

Te guardo en esta caja musical de mis recuerdos,  
casa uno de los momentos, de imagenes que se han muerto,  
mi cuerpo, se siente vacio y solo,  
sin sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto.

Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué,  
hay obstaculos (hay obstaculos) que pueden hacerte caer,  
hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo,  
hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.

Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi organo vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo NO TE MIENTAS  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.

Tai fácilmente derroto ala chica quien se equivoco en varias partes de la canción

Sora quedo imprecionada con la abilidad de tai para rapear

Al final quedaban solamente tai y sora todos pensaban que se desidira en ua batalla de rap entre ambos pero se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el dj djo

-esa vez no abra un ganador pero ambos finalistas nos darán un duo de rap con la canción niños vs niñas de porta

Tai y sora acintieron y comensaron a rapear

Las niñas ya no comen chuches, ahora comen pollas  
Van ala moda con samblancat, 12 años y ya follan  
No es normal, pero es lo k ahora se lleva  
Como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega  
Y que mas da si su mente es mas corta que sus minifaldas  
llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama  
Se van al up y down haber si se triunfan alguno  
Y poder fardar con las amigas,4 me han tocado el culo  
Son infieles ya por naturaleza  
Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"  
Les va la lefa, algunas dicen k soy machista  
Señoritas, salid un finde, veréis que soy realista  
No os piquéis pero os copiais y parecéis todas iguales  
Rubias morenas pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales  
Un grupo de amigas juntas..pff es insoportable  
Son mas plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables  
Viernes todas pa la disco pa bailar el reggeton-ton  
que os viene el subidon zorra restriega tu pandero  
20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote  
ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes  
ya no se juega con Barbies..,ahora hay que ser rebeldes  
papas...ustedes sabrán k su hija...de todo menos los deberes  
se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas  
especial dedicación, pa todas, sois unas guarras

sora: pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser

tai: sexo alcohol drogas i farra, solo queréis fiesta  
anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿ recuerdas?  
Van de juerga,de pesca,pa ver si algo en su red cazan  
Mientras a otras lo unico que les preocupa es si adelgazan  
Esta de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos  
Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es pa que te hagan caso!  
Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las mas feas  
Implantate silicona,ponte tacones aunque duelan

Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (sora)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (sora)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (tai)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (tai)

sora:

Los tíos son unos cerdos,  
Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro  
Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lao chulo  
[pa chulo chulo mi pirulo(tai)que te den x culo  
te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario  
se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio  
que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos  
te dicen [toca toca (tai) y añaden [ es que voy al gimnasio[tai)  
se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar  
y si hay que hablar de l  
os tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar  
fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?  
Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?  
Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti?  
Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir?  
Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes  
Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes  
Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito  
Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito  
Muelles o tn que es lo que hoy día se lleva  
Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña  
Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar  
Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero el sol donde esta?  
cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado  
Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado  
2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible  
su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es como invisible  
egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón  
pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón  
un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable?  
pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable  
Ak no tienes huevos de, [k no? que?(tai) son subnormales  
Entre todos tus amigos tu tienes que destacar  
Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar  
Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo  
Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, esta claro!  
van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran  
pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas  
hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en dia  
te dicen [yo te quiero (tai y sora)  
y piensan [ me la follaría!(tai)  
El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad  
Los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar  
Si claro, vosotros la fuerza  
nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta

Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (sora)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (sora)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (tai)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (tai)

tai  
Superficial, es total,. osea da igual,  
Di que tu eres diferente, que eres especial  
Bah No me seas egoísta!  
alguna vez as pensado en alguien que no seas tu misma  
engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!  
Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas  
cerda..en la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas  
buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas  
todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista  
juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista  
los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras  
buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran  
quien se de x aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo  
Tu novio que sea mas grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso  
es un malote, si no tienes lo k quieres te mosqueas  
tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas  
el jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente  
conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete  
colorete pal moflete pa estar mas wapa o mas mona  
pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas  
una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno  
que os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero  
luego en la sonrisa ? y en realidad es el paquete  
si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate  
hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos  
conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te kiero¿  
poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog  
pon paranoias que ni tu misma entiendes en tu blog  
dale don dale, no, dale donde duele  
no te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen  
te pasan una foto increíble y dicen, en esta salgo mal?  
Y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo normal  
Estribillo x2  
A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro (sora)  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos (sora)  
Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas (tai)  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras (tai)

Todo el mundo aplaudía y silvava a tai y sora pero ellos también abian quedado imprecionado uno con el otro

-wow cantas muy bien takenouchi

-tu también yagami

-dime tienes facebook?

-por supuesto

-y como apareses

-soora takenouchi –escribio la peliroja en un papel que momentos después le entrego a tai

-quisa podamos salir un dia sora

-por supuesto tai

-ablamos después

-si

Tai fue asia donde se encontraba su castaña amiga al llegar ella le dio un beso en el cachete

-eres bueno para estas cosas del rap

-gracias

-oye vámonos ya tai

-claro

El concurso abia demorado cerca de una hora asi que tai y mimi desidieron hirse a sus casas ambos fueron hacia donde tai abia dejado su auto y salieron rumbo a la casa de mimi ayi tai la dejo y salió rumbo a su apartamento ya estando allí guardo su auto subió a su apartamento y al entrar se quito su saco y lo dejo en una silla mientras comoia algo metió sus manos a su jin y sintió un papel miro su notebook y sonrio

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sora bajo de la tarima y se acerco a takuya quien la abraso

-oye me sacaste del concurso

-jejejeje

-ese yagami es muy bueno no?

-si takuya tengo sueño me llevas a mi casa

-claro sora

Ambos caminaron hacia la moto de takuya quien se puso el casco y se subió sora lo imito ambos estaban en la moto a sora le encataba sentir el viento en su cara

-sora

-que pasa

-quieres comer algo

-por supuesto

Estaban comiendo unos sándwiches en el restaurante sudway ambos mirándose a los ojos como intentando deducir en que pensaba el otro había un gran cilencio no un cilencio incomodo pero si era bastante raro el que takuya no estuviera ablando como un loco sora solo se preocupo en seguir comiendo pero había algo mas en su mente y era el recuerdo de ese moreno que había cantado esa canción de rap con ella se sora pensó: es raro vamos a la misma universidad y jamás lo había visto:el cilencio entre ambos jóvenes duro un pocomas hasta que takuya lo rompió

-sabes mañana es el ultimo dia del semestre

-si y que hay con eso

-me ire a estudiar a España

-queeeeeeee por que no me lo abias dicho

-lo olbide

-eres un buen amigo takuya

Bueno se que prometi que haría este capitulo largo y asi lo hise pero en si es largo por que las canciones toman mucho espacio algunas canciones las deje a medias para que no ocuparan tanto espacio espero sus reviews o como se escriba hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 2

Declaraciones: digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío

Capitulo 2: el amor es más que una canción

Se despertaba apenas el castaño mirando al techo como tratando de ver algo oculto en el, se paró de su cama y fue directo a su cocina su apartamento por alguna razón se encontraba limpio saco una soda y se dispuso a tomar un papel y un lápiz para escribir un poco de su música preferida el rap

-por fin te levantaste

Al oír esto tai solamente sonrió

-tu arreglaste el apartamento?

-si es que estaba muy sucio

-jajajaj

-no crees que te hace falta un toque femenino hermano

Flash back:

Metió su mano a su jin y sintió un papel miro su notebook y sonrió

Al terminar de comer encendió su notebook y entro a la página de facebook tomo el papel y coloco soora takenouchi en el buscador de personas rápidamente vio la foto de una pelirroja sentada en central park al verla rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era ella y le dio click a agregar a mis amigos después bosteso iba a cerrar el notebook para ir a su cuarto a dormir pero algo dentro de el le dijo que revisara su correo entro a la página de Hotmail y entro a su correo allí vio un correo de su padre rápidamente lo abrió allí decía tai no te olvides que tu hermana kari llegara hoy a estados unidos a las 9:30 tai pensó como si no le importara: así hikari rápidamente reacción y dijo HIKARI miro el reloj que marcaba las 9:15 salió corriendo hacia su auto y se fue rápidamente al aeropuerto al llegar y para suerte de tai el vuelo se había retrasado 15 minutos soltó un gran suspiro de alivio espero un rato hasta que en el tablero electrónico decía que el vuelo avía llegado tai se levanto de su silla y fue directo a donde se supone recogería a kari al verla se alegro mucho y le sonrió ella le devolvió el gesto cuando estuvo a su lado descargo las maletas y abraso a su hermano

-hola hermano

-hola kari como te fue en el viaje

-muy bien hermano dijo ella con una sonrisa aun mas grande

Fin del flash back:

-no lo creo no al menos no por ahora kari

-dime hermano eso que escribes es tu música rap

-así es pero kari estas de vacaciones así que vamos a salir

-pero hermano no tienes que ir a la universidad?

-no el semestre se acaba hoy y por suerte hoy no tengo clases así que vámonos

-pero primero deberías ballarte no crees

-si por supuesto jejejeje

Tai fue hacia su cuarto donde tomo su toalla mientras caminaba pensaba en esa pelirroja que había conocido la noche anterior parecía que le atraía mucho su cabello al pensar así tai rio recordó que le había enviado una solicitud de amistad así que antes de entrar al baño abrió su notebook y entro a facebook tenía una notificación que decía soora takenouchi acepto tu solicitud de amistad al ver esto tai sonrió pero se desilusiono al ver que no estaba conectada así que decidió al final ir a bañarse

Xoxoxo

Sora estaba ablando por teléfono con takuya poco después colgó y se quedo pensando en la noche anterior

Flash back:

Sora acababa de llegar a su apartamento tomo el control remoto de su televisor y lo encendió comenzó a ver un especial de los Simpson en eso se le llevo toda 1 hora decidió tomar su notebook y conectarse a facebook al abrir su cuenta tenia una solicitud de amistad al verla reconoció inmediatamente quien se la había enviado en la foto de perfil se dejaba ver un moreno de pelo castaño junto con una chica de unos 18 años también castaña sora dio click encima de aceptar solicitud de amistad para que luego se dejara ver un mensaje tai y soora ahora son amigos

Fin del flash back:

Sora se levanto de su sillón blanco y se dirigió fuera de su apartamento la pelirroja decidió dar se una vuelta por central park y después ir a una cafetería cercana para desayunar, la pelirroja caminaba por el pasto pensando en quien sabe que era como si fuera un zombi ella sabía que ese lugar la ponía así melancólica sus labios se congelaron como si un fantasma la hubiera rosado una lagrima callo por su ojo derecho el ruido de unos niños jugando la saco de su mente los miro y siguió su camino directo a donde ella sabía que se encontraba la cafetería entro en ella y le pido a la mesera un capuchino y 2 cruasanes mientras comía saco su celular y llamo a su amiga zoe ayamoto

-hola?

-hola amiga como estas

-bien sora

-dime sabes que takuya se va?

-si ya me conto que mal

-cuento con tigo para despedirnos en el aeropuerto

-claro que si

Así duro sora un buen rato ablando por celular después colgó termino su desayuno y Salió de la cafetería se dispuso a ir al centro comercial a comprar CD de rap pero cuando pasaba cerca de central park una voz no muy familiar pero que igualmente reconoció sin problemas la llamo al voltear como ya sabía era tai yagami

Taichí-hola sora

Kari-hola

Sora-hola tai y tu eres?

Taichí-hikari mi hermana

Kari-puedes llamarme kari si quieres

Sora-está bien kari mucho gusto

Taichí-sora te gustaría ir con kari, con matt su hermano mimi y con migo hoy a una fiesta en Manhattan alas 9:00

Sora-está bien me encantaría, discúlpenme pero tengo que irme

Taichí-aaa sora no se cuál es tu dirección como te recogeremos

Kari veía esta escena muy divertida por que se podía notar lo nerviosos que ambos se encontraban

Sora-Si anota mi dirección

Después de esto sora se fue así que tai y kari isieron lo mismo mientras caminaban kari rompió el silencio

Kari-oye hermano donde conosiste a esa chica

Taichí-en una fiesta

Kari –parese una buena chica

Tai-si

Kari-Muy simpática

Tai-si

Kari-y bonita

Tai-si, espera que

Kari-jajajajaj

Tai se sonrojo bastante cosa que no paso desapercibido por su hermana ambos caminaron hasta el auto de tai dirigiéndose según tai a la estatua de la libertad

Xoxoxoxo

Sora llego a su destino que era el centro comercial subió hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraban las tiendas de música allí fue a su tienda favorita examino detenidamente los CD comenzó a tomar uno por uno las canciones que más le gustaban eran de porta de may y de neblina la chica tomo algunos CD de estos cantantes los últimos que habían salido fue a la caja donde un joven de 27 años era quien atendía le sonrió y registro los CD sora le devolvió el gesto y pago el total de 34 dólares la pelirroja pensó que debería comprarle un regalo a su amigo takuya decidió ir a una tienda de ropa donde una chica de su misma edad estaba escuchando música paresia ser electrónica la chica la miro y alegremente le pregunto

-necesitas algo

-si buscaba algo para un amigo

-pues como es el estilo de el quizá pueda ayudarte

-es algo oscura su ropa

-mira esta camiseta azul estoy segura que le gustaría

-si es muy bonita cuánto cuesta

-20 dólares

-sora saco esa cantidad y se la entrego a la chica quien empaco la camisa y se la entrego

Sora Salió de la tienda y se fue hacia su casa camino por las calles de nueva york esperando llegar rápido a su casa poner un poco de música para inspirarse y hacer sus diseños de moda bebiendo una muy fría coca cola el solo imaginárselo le dio ganas de probar esa fría y deliciosa gaseosa pero después recordó que no tenía en su casa

-mierda

Se acerco a un auto servicio y compro algunas latas y ahora si nada se interpondría entre sora y el plan perfecto para el resto de su mañana y una pequeña parte de su tarde, por fin llego a su casa e hiso justo lo que tenía planeado saco una lata de gaseosa y la vertió en un vaso y luego le echo algo de hielo fue a su cuarto y se cambio por una ropa mas cómoda saco sus lápices y algunas hojas para diseñar sus vestidos pero le faltaba una cosa y era su tinta china se le había acabado pero ella estaba segura de que tenía otro tarro

-no puede ser como que no tengo tinta china

Sora revolcó todo su apartamento buscando tinta china comenzó a buscar en un armario hasta que dejo caer una caja de color plateado al ver esta caja sora se quedo paralizada y todavía más cuando vio la foto que salió de la caja en esta foto se encontraba ella junto con un chico alto de cabellera negra sora dejo la foto a un lado y saco una carta que había en la caja y decía

"para mi sora la chica más linda de este mundo"

"te amo sora eres especial para mí no hay nadie mas como tú"

Después de ver esto sora comenzó a llorar sentía que se moría

Flash back:

Sora estaba sentada en el pasto de central park esperando allí a su novio davis quien la avía citado a ese lugar el mismo lugar donde lo había conocido, a lo lejos podía ver como su novio se acercaba rápidamente se paro al llegar ella lo beso en los labios

-hola sora

-hola mi amor

-sentémonos sora

-estas bien?

-si por supuesto

Entonces los dos se sentaron

-me dijiste que tenias que decirme algo

-si sora veras

-que te pasa?

-sora no podemos seguir siendo novios

-QUE POR QUE? ESTAS TERMINANDO CON MIGO?

-sora lo siento y…

-ES ALGUIEN MÁS CIERTO MALDITO INFELIZ

-sora cálmate si es verdad me enamore de alguien más lo ciento

Sora le dio una cachetada se paro y salió corriendo mientras corría sora lloraba solo quería alejarse de ahí y no ver más a ese tonto que le había terminado hace unos segundos

Fin del flash back:

Sora tomo la carta y la foto las guardo y dejo donde estaban mientras guardaba la caja recordó que su tinta china estaba al lado de su notebook pero ya no le interesaba dibujar así que decidió conectarse a facebook en esto se le fue un buen rato a las 2:00 pm salió de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto internacional John de nueva york ya que takuya se iría a las 3:30 pero el aeropuerto quedaba muy lejos además le daría tiempo para estar un rato con su amigo, llegó a la estación del metro se subió y mientras llegaba a su destino saco su iphone para escuchar un poco de música Entonces noto que tenía un mensaje era de la persona con quien por alguna razón ella quería hablar taichí yagami sería posible que sintiera algo por ese chico yagami se pregunto a si misma no ella ahora no se ilusionaría solo lo veo como un amigo se dijo a si misma varis veces

Miro el mensaje que tai le había enviado

"hola linda por qué no te conectas más seguido me gustaría que habláramos"

Era cierto que tai era muy confianzudo decirle linda con tan solo conocerla de un día pensaba sora o quizá solo era ella se dispuso a contestarle el mensaje "bueno pues hoy podemos hablar todo lo que quieras e la fiesta"

Sora no se percato de que tai estaba conectado

-si tienes toda la razón -aaa si jejeje -bueno hablamos más tarde linda

Sora estaba harta de que la llamara linda la hacía poner nerviosa sentirse rara al fin llegaba al aeropuerto saco su teléfono y llamo a su amiga zoe para encontrarse con takuya

-hola sora -hola zoe -ya estas en el aeropuerto -Si ya voy al punto de encuentro -si jajá Comentarios de autor:

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo este estuvo largo y no por letras de canciones eso era justo lo que quería estas 3 primeras partes del fic las actualice seguidas pero las siguientes se tardaran un poco para que sea más largo el capitulo y mejor explicado


	4. Chapter 3

**Declaraciones: **ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío

**Capitulo 3: **

**Estaba sentada en esa incomoda silla, incomoda como cualquier silla de aeropuerto solo pensando dejando que su mente volara pensando en que aria sin su mejor amigo**

**-primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 34 new york a parís **

**En ese momento la pelirroja soltó un gran suspiro dejando caer un poco su vista**

**Takuya-sora no te pongas así**

**Zoe-si sora **

**Sora-si tranquilos es que no me acostumbro a la idea**

**Takuya-ademas podre venir a visitarlas en el verano**

**Sora asintió, **

**-segunda llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 34 new york a parís **

**Sora-ya vengo**

**La pelirroja se paró de su silla y se fue caminando entre la gente se acerco a una maquina de sodas para tomar una, la pelirroja solo pensaba en su amigo con quien saldría con quien charlaría claro que tenia a zoe pero a pesar de ser tan amigas no estaban mucho tiempo juntas entonces recordó a cierto castaño al recordarlo sonrió y bebió un poco de su soda para después irse caminando a donde se encontraban sus amigos**

**-última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 34 new york a parís**

**Takuya-bueno chicas creo que tengo que irme**

**Zoe-si te extrañaremos mucho**

**Sora-adiós takuya no te olvides de nosotras **

**Takuya-eso jamás sora **

**Takuya se despidió de sora y de zoe antes de abordar el avión ambas chicas solo lo veían con lagrimas en los ojos, takuya se despidió con la mano por ultima antes de entrar al avión mientras las dos chicas lo imitaban, finalmente el vuelo salió y ambas chicas se despidieron para ir rumbo a su casa **

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles riendo mientras comían un helado el moreno le contaba a su hermana una rara anécdota en el cual una chica lo confundió con otra persona abofeteo en la heladería donde momentos atrás había comprado los helados **

**-y hubiera visto como se puso cuando se dio cuenta que yo no era la persona que buscaba**

**Kari rio de una manera increíble incluso llamando la atención de algunas personas en el lugar**

**-hermano eso es tener muy mala suerte es que no puedo creer que eso te pasara **

**-si yo tam…**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar su celular sonó, rápidamente lo saco para ver quién era **

**-hola tai**

**-hola mimi **

**-oye tai que vestido crees que deba llevar a la fiesta el negro o el az…**

**-mimi ahora no, estoy mostrándole a kari la ciudad tu puedes decidir o llama a matt**

**-pero tai yo**

**-adiós mimi **

**Kari se quedo mirando a tai algo divertida le gustaba ver estresado a su hermano por que se veía muy chistoso**

**-dime hermano como es el hermano de matt**

**-aa pues es un chico divertido**

**-aa y como se llama **

**-se llama takeru**

**-bonito nombre**

**-oye kari que vestido te pondrás para la fiesta**

**-de hecho no traje vestidos no creí que los necesitaría**

**-bueno no importa te comprare uno **

**-gracias hermano**

**-no hay de que vamos compremos el mejor vestido que 5 dólares pueda comprar**

**-sí, espera que?**

**-jajaja solo bromeo vamos a una tienda**

**Ambos se dirigieron a una tienda cercana a comprar un vestido para la castaña en el camino tai pensó en cierta pelirroja que se pondría esa noche decidió enviarle un mensaje en facebook pero no estaba conectada pero igual se lo dejo **

**-hola linda por qué no te conectas más seguido me gustaría que habláramos-**

**Después de un rato de ver a su hermana cambiarse y cambiarse vestidos miro su celular y al parecer sora había contestado su mensaje **

**-bueno pues hoy podemos hablar todo lo que quieras en la fiesta-**

**Tai estaba a punto de preguntarle que usaría en la fiesta pero se arrepintió y solo se limito a decir **

**-si tienes toda la razón bueno hablamos más tarde linda-**

**Guardo su celular y vio a su hermana con esos ojos de por favor y después bajo su mirada a las manos de ella para ver dos vestidos en ellas tai suspiro y dijo alegremente **

**-está bien **

**-gracias tai**

**Ambos salieron de la tienda para ir al auto de tai al llegar se subieron y se dispusieron a ir al departamento de tai para almorzar y comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta cuando llegaron el castaño tomo el teléfono**

**-kari **

**-si?**

**-que quieres comer**

**-no sé lo que quieras hermano**

**-que te parece comida mexicana**

**-genial **

**-bueno pues voy a pedirla**

**Tai llamo al restaurante mexicano para ordenar su comida mientras kari se veía al espejo colocando en frente de ella cada uno de los dos vestido que su hermano le había comprado sin poder decidirse**

**-listo kari ya pedí la comida **

**-dime hermano cual crees que debería ponerme**

**-eso mimi**

**-a que te refieres **

**- a nada kari creo que ambos se te verían bien **

**-eso no ayuda mucho**

**-pues lo siento**

**Tai saco su celular para llamar a matt pero se topo con un mensaje de la pelirroja **

**-Yagami podrías decirme que clase de vestido tengo que usar en esa fiesta-**

**Tai pensó no puede ser otra mimi**

**-un vestido de gala- respondió tai**

**-gracias taichí-**

**-dime solo tai-**

**-está bien solo tai jajaja-**

**-jajaja-**

**Tai escucho el timbre así que lo más lógico era que fuese la comida que ordeno tomo el dinero y se dirigió a la puerta entonces vio a un chico en una motocicleta que le extendía un paquete tai hiso una media sonrisa le paso el dinero y tomo la comida**

**-wow esto huele genial, kari llego la comida**

**-…**

**-kari?**

**-…**

**Tai fue a la habitación donde se estaba quedando su hermana antes de entrar toco**

**-pasa**

**-kari te estoy llamando la comida ya llego **

**-perdóname hermano es que no puedo decidirme de cual vestido ponerme **

**Tai soltó un largo suspiro **

**-ponte el rojo resaltara con tus tacones **

**A pesar de que tai sabia un poco de esta clase de cosas no le gustaba comentarlas porque se le hacía algo maricon**

**-si tienes razón gracias hermano**

**Ambos se se sentaron a comer los tacos y burritos que habían ordenado se reían mucho recordando cosas del pasado cuando eran niños muchos recuerdos llegaban a ellos**

**-y recuerdas esa ves que derramaste el jugo encima del vestido de mama**

**-si todavía oigo el grito kari jajajaja**

**-dime que tal es Manhattan**

**-regular hay partes muy malas**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Eran las 8:30 sora salía de la ducha tai vendría con sus amigos a las 9:00 y ella quería estar bien presentada se vistió y arreglo ya eran las 8:45 solo faltaban 15 minutos haci que decidió ver televisión para su suerte estaban presentando su serie favorita friends**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kari se vestía y cantaban una canción muy rara pensaba el castaño**

**-oye kari que es esa basura que oyes?**

**-no es basura es electrónica mucho mejor que ese rap que tu oyes **Feeling my way through the darknees  
Guided by a beating heart

- **sueña esa basura nunca va a hacer mejor que el rap**

**-lo que tu digas hermano**

**Ambos estaban listo tai saco su celular y le embio un mensaje a sora**

**¿ya estas lista?**

**Deimediato esta le respondió **

**Si**

**Los 2 salieron del apartamento bajaron hasta donde estaba el convertible de tai y ya que la casa de sora era la más cercana fueron a esa primero la pelirroja bajo las escaleras con un hermoso vestido negro que había decidido ponerse casi a última hora tai se bajo para abrir la puerta del copiloto después condujeron a la casa de matt donde los 2 rubios se subieron al auto tk se quedo mirando a kari y luego le sonrió**

**-mucho gusto takeru takaishi pero puedes llamarme tk**

**-hikari yagami mucho gusto tu puedes llamarme kari**

**Por ultimo se dirigieron a la casa de mimi quien los esperaba ya hace un rato mimi se enfado un poco al ver a sora en el asiento del copiloto puesto que era ella la que siempre iba ahí**

**De mala gana se subió a la parte de atrás para suerte de todos el auto de tai era bastante amplio ella realmente estaba enojada no le gustaba que sora estuviera con tai ya que ella por mucho tiempo había estado enamorada de el.**

**Tai condujo por la calles de NEW YORK algo distraído mientras hablaba con sora igual que lo hacia tk y kari pero a diferencia de los otros 4 mimi y matt estaban muy callados y ni se miraban hasta que matt rompió el silencio**

**-estas muy callada**

**-igual que tu-dijo sin mirar a matt**

**-pues entonces hablemos haci no estaremos callados jaja**

**Mimi miro a matt y se rio un poco**

**-esta bien y de que quieres hablar?**

**-pues no se que isiste hoy? por ejemplo**

**-pues fue algo interesante primero…**

**Flash back:**

**Mimi se levanto muy temprano bueno temprano en sus expectativas las 11:00**

**Desayuno una deliciosa tortilla española, tomo su celular y vio un mensaje de tai**

**Mimi hoy a las 9:00 te recojo fiesta en Manhattan**

**Mimi sonrio y se metió al baño al salir se vistió y se fue de compras valla que le gustaba comprar **

**Al terminar se fue a un espa para relajarse un poco después de salir un chico la invito a cine fue se divirtió y regreso a su casa a esperar que fueran las 9:00 y ver a su galan tai yagami **

**Fin del flash back:**

**-vaya hiciste muchas cosas hoy no mimi **

**-si varias matt pero no sabia que-apunto a sora con su cabeza-vendria**

**-jum pues vete acostumbrado ella y tai se han vuelto muy amigos solo míralos **

**El castaño y la pelirroja reian mucho eran realmente unidos para llevar tan poco de conocerse **

**-si esa pelirroja-dijo algo enojada**

**Comentarios del autor:**** si me tarde mucho muchísimo en actualizar pero es que estaba en otra ciudad y no tenia mi pc aprovecho para decirles que el epilogo de mi nueva historia Brasil 2014 ya lo subi pueden leerlo y dejar sus reviews**

**Bueno para los que tengan twiter este es el mio si quieren seguirme jeiner9 tengo también un canal de you tuve donde tengo algunos videos taiora y mimato y 2 creepy pasta por si quieren ver aquí les dejo el link de mi canal**

** channel/UCZQBd0HsLfUYSX1yvEtdGlA**

**no olviden dejar sus reviews chao chao **


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: días perfectos**

**Declaraciones: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío**

**Los chicos bajaron del auto viendo una gran casa de la cual salía una suave música **

**Los 6 entraron y se sentaron en la barra para pedir algo de beber **

**Kari tomo a tk de la mano **

**-ven vamos a bailar**

**-si**

**Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y dejaron a los otros 4 en la barra, tai no pudo evitar mirar un poco celoso a tk como lo aria cualquier hermano mayor**

**-sora tu me dijiste que hablaríamos hoy-sora rio un poco**

**-ok ok y de que quieres hablar **

**-pues ahora que lo preguntas no se dé que hablar jajaja**

**-jajajajajaja y si en vez de hablar bailamos**

**-si gran idea**

**Los dos salieron a bailar un baile algo suave mientras mimi los veía llena de ira **

**-mira a esa pelirroja se cree la gran cosa bailando con tai**

**-mimi estas algo alterada- le dijo el rubio**

**-pues claro que estoy alterada como no estarlo si esa sora está bailando con tai**

**-pues deberías calmarte un poco**

**-si tienes razón estoy actuando como una loca-dijo esto luego de soltar un gran suspiro**

**-ahora quieres bailar?**

**-si por qué no**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**-vaya bailas muy bien tk **

**-gracias tu también**

**Habían pasado ya varias horas bailaban se sentaban bebían algo y bailaban otra vez esa había sido su noche cerca de cuatro horas en la que solo eso habían echo**

**-tai**

**-si?**

**-ya me canse no quiero bailar mas**

**-pues entonces vamos a sentarnos de todos modos también estoy cansado **

**Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa**

**-y dime sora que estudias en la universidad?**

**-administración de empresas y tú que estudias tai?**

**-ciencias políticas**

**-entonces serás político cuando lo seas no me vayas robar entendido?**

**-jajajaja entendido, y te gusta esa carrera de administración de empresas?**

**-pues si más o menos aunque lo que en realidad me gustaría hacer es estudiar diseño**

**-diseño? Y entonces por qué estudias eso si quieres estudiar diseño?**

**-por que mis padres me dijeron que solo pagarían mi carrera de diseño si estudiaba algo mas antes por si acaso**

**-pues no es mala idea nunca se sabe**

**-si por eso no discutí **

**-eres una muy buena persona no?**

**-jajaja bueno no lo se si tu lo dises**

**A tai le gustaba mucho salir con esa pelirroja a pesar de conocerla solo de pocos días se sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida es que ella lo hacía sentir tan bien **

**-y tienes novio?-pregunto tai algo inseguro **

**Sora miro hacia otra parte **

**-tenia pero no me gusta hablar de ese imbécil **

**-ya veo **

**-y tú tienes novia?**

**-no **

**Desde otro lugar mimi sentía rabia de que tai digiera que no tenia novia realmente ella se sentía como su novia y le molestaba que él no lo sintiera así y ni la mencionara **

**-estas algo estresada mimi quieres dejar de pensar en esos dos por un momento?**

**Si ya era cierto que a mimi le molestaba no tener atención de tai y que él la viera como su novia a matt le pasaba lo mismo pero con la castaña desde que tai se la presento en odaiba cuando tenían 15 años este había estado enamorado de ella aunque esta solo pensaba en tai **

**-hay es que esa sora se cree tan especial preguntándole esto preguntándole aquello y eso me molesta**

**-bueno no se pero ya mira vámonos para aya para que no tengas que oírlos hablar está bien **

**-bueno ya que**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Tk y kari estaban en la barra ambos habían pedido un whisky a las rocas **

**-y que puedes de ti tk**

**- no se quizá que soy un friki**

**-enserio no se nota pareces el que se la pasa haciendo ejercicio**

**-más o menos y te gusta el rap como a tu hermano?**

**-no eso es horrible me gusta el electro**

**-que bueno-saco sus celular-te gusta avicii?**

**-claro que si **

**Tk le paso un audífono y ambos comenzaron oír la música **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ya eran las 2:00 am lo que significaba que pronto seria momento de irse la amiga de tai aria la fiesta solo hasta las 2:30**

**Tai y sora estaban bailando en la mitad de la pista cuando la música cambio y se coloco a una romántica suave ambos se pegaron un poco más al otro **

**-enserio eres muy bonita sora **

**-gracias tai **

**Ambos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente hasta que se besaron fue un largo beso tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire**

**Mimi estaba parada al lado de matt mirándolos no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lagrimas y se echo a correr **

**-no puede ser – dijo matt mientras corría tras de ella – mimi espera**

**-no déjame en paz **

**-no espera mimi hasta que matt **

**Por fin pudo alcanzarla **

**-mimi por favor **

**-matt no molestes el la beso tai la beso**

**Mimi se sento en el piso**

**-pero es tai no puedes obligarlo a que te quiera si el quiere a sora es su decisión además tu eres muy bonita podrías tener a cualquier chico que quieras**

**-no creo no puedo tener el que quiera porque yo quería a tai **

**-pues pues me tienes a mi yo te quiero desde ase mucho **

**Mimi lo miro sonrió y lo abraso **

**-sabes tai no era el único que me gustaba también me gustas tu solo que me resigne porque creí que no te gustaba **

**Matt sonrió y la beso **

**Ambos entraron tomados de la mano y se encontraron con tai sora tk y kari**

**-te pasa algo mimi-pregunto sora **

**-no pero muchas gracias sora **

**-que por que **

**Matt y mimi se rieron **

**-por nada **

**Los 6 salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de tai algo realmente irresponsable por que tai había bebido no mucho estaba cuerdo pero igual está mal **

**Llegaron a la casa de mimi esta se despidió de todos especialmente de matt **

**En el auto tk y kari intercambiaron teléfonos para hablar por whatsAPP**

**Matt y tk se quedaron en el apartamento de matt**

**Por último tai y kari dejaron a sora en su casa **

**-e bonita hablamos mañana?**

**-si por supuesto**

**Notas del autor:**

**Si lo sé el capitulo está muy corto pero no me pidan mas aquí en Colombia son las 3:00 de la mañana tenía que subir este capítulo y subir un video tutorial bueno realmente me demore con este capítulo es que estaba demasiado distraído con otros proyectos taiora **

**Bueno nos leemos chao chao **


End file.
